


Buck buddies - #4 - Roleplay + Role Reversal

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buck Buddies [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: An Aide keeps the Professor in check.





	Buck buddies - #4 - Roleplay + Role Reversal

"Professor Diaz your papers are ready. What do you want me to do next?"

"Lock the door Mr. Buckley. And get on your knees." 

"Excuse me sir"

"I'll say it one more time. I want you on your knees Mr. Buckley."

Evan locked the door but didn't turn around. 

"Did you hear me?" 

"Oh I heard you. I'm deciding on what to do? Should I report you or do you really need someone to put you in your place?" Evan said while looking to the professor. 

"I- who would believe you" Prof. Diaz's face was shocked only for a second. 

"You're lucky you're hot." Evan said walking closer around the desk. "You're just asking for an attitude adjustment. And being your T.A. I feel it's my duty to teach you" he said grabbing Diaz's tie and pulling him closer slightly choking him. 

"You're not funny Mr. Buckley."

"Good. I'm not looking to become a comedian. Now sit down and open your pants. Or do you need help with that too?"

He saw the older man swallowing his reply as he started to unzip and lower his slacks. 

"You shouldn't sexually harass your colleagues. I hope you don't try this on any students. It'd be very unprofessional." Evan said while coming to sit on the desk. 

His shoe came to rest on the other man's crotch.  
He didn't move much under the scrutinizing glare even as the pressure began to hurt. 

"You have what. A half hour before your next lecture and unless someone comes for an impromptu meeting." Evan said while undoing his shirt and pants. 

"What would they think if they found us? That you were trying to sleep your way to the top."

"Then you'd better fuck me good and quick before that."   
Diaz pulled his dick though his boxers as the younger man dropped his own before sitting atop his member.   
"Fuck me right and I won't tell anyone" 

Evan turned to look away after grabbing the ruined tie.   
This earned grunts as the older man worked to slid in just right. 

At the hands coming to grab his hips he chided. "No. You have to earn touching me. Hands on your chair. " 

They were gone as quick as they'd come. 

"Fuck" he heard from behind him with a huff. 

"Where are your manners. I come first or you don't come at all" 

"May I touch your cock?" 

"Yes. Get to work"

A hand reached forward to his dick as the professor slowed his thrusts to a hard grind. 

It only took a dozen good strokes for the already hardened dick to reach its orgasm. 

"Fuck. Now you come. Fuck me! " 

Within second of the command hard thrusts met his ass as he felt Diaz's orgasm inside of him. 

With that the air changed. 

"You good? Didn't mean to choke you, kind of got into it, " Buck said turning after separating. 

"No. I mean you didn't, I'm okay." Eddie frowned. 

"Something wrong? "

"I guess maybe I'm not into this. Its hot and all but the dynamic, I guess" Eddie looked like he was thinking hard. 

"Sorry Eddie. I thought this was what you wanted" 

"Yeah I did. I mean it was good but everything we do together is pretty good. Maybe I'm not feeling the teacher vibe." 

"I could have been your doctor"

"No." Eddie laughed.

There was the smile Buck wanted. 

"Pizza delivery guy?" Buck pursed his lips. 

"Nah"

"Prince charming?" Buck closed an eye. 

"Stop." Eddie giggled now. 

"Alright. So this was a bust but an decent bust. For the record it was a 3 but I'll mark a point off if ya want." 

"You know what I wouldn't mind Nurse Buckley" 

"Keep that thought for later. We gotta clean this place."

"Oh Butler Buckley?" Eddie's boxers were back on. 

"Help me clean your place Master Diaz" Buck said flatly while moving to his clothes.

"I'll wash them real quick. Gimme. Towels are in the usual place. But you'll have to shower alone. I don't wanna risk getting distracted before I gotta go." 

"Yes sir" Buck saluted. 

Eddie resisted rolling his eyes. 

"You didn't keep the panties right?" Buck said from the shower while Eddie double checked the office floor. 

"No. That's been gone for two weeks. You're a little late" Eddie hollered while on his knees. The place was spotless.   
After fixing up the desk it'd look like nothing happened. 

"Nah. I was kidding..." 

"Mhm" Eddie said from the open doorway arms crossed on his chest waiting.

"Okay. If you had kept them I'd be speeding away as we speak"

"If I kept them I would hope you would run away. Hurry up. I need a shower too"

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this one's a little weak sauce for me but it was more a fun excuse for them talking after deciding not to do it again. Sometimes you just aren't into a concept and that's fine love your life and try something else next time.


End file.
